


telling you things that i find hard to say

by paintandcoffee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintandcoffee/pseuds/paintandcoffee
Summary: Gina admits her feelings first, but Rosa waits too long to do the same.





	telling you things that i find hard to say

Gina’s gas pipe had burst and the heat in her apartment was non-existent, which wasn’t exactly what a girl wanted in late November. She knew she could always crash on Jake’s couch, which is something she’d done a few times without even asking, but she found herself complaining (and maybe even hinting) to Rosa instead.

“And, I mean, I have Jacinta, but it’s just too cold, Rosie. I swear to Rihanna; I’m going to get frostbite.” Gina sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

“You can stay at my place if you want. I have a couch or my bed’s pretty big. We could put a pillow wall in the middle if you wanted.” Rosa shrugged, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal.

They shared the bed but didn’t bother with the pillow wall.

It was impossible for Gina to sleep with Rosa so close, her unruly curls spread across the pillow, some crossing the line and resting on Gina’s pillow. In daylight, Rosa was hot and fearless, but at night she lay peacefully with a smile creeping onto her face as she breathed heavily. 

Gina had never known her heart could feel this heavy in her chest. She thought she’d been in love before, but when she thought about Rosa, she literally felt like she was going to explode with butterflies and rainbows and love heart emojis. Although just being in the same room as Rosa made Gina feel like she was on a high, she was always left with a sour taste in her mouth afterwards. She knew she could never be with Rosa and that thought was like a knife in her heavy, lovesick heart. 

Propped up on her elbow, Gina started subconsciously stroking Rosa’s hair, her fingers occasionally brushing against Rosa’s face. When Gina realised what she was doing, she thought about stopping but assumed Rosa was already in a deep sleep and wouldn’t realise. It’s not like Gina was doing any harm. 

“I love you.” Gina said to an unconscious Rosa, her hand stroking her jaw and cheek for the last time before she decided to try and focus on sleeping. 

Rosa hadn’t been asleep. She had shut her eyes to stop herself from staring into Gina’s crystal blue eyes in a more-than-friends way and ruining the friendship they had. 

When Rosa had felt Gina’s fingertips on her skin, she was convinced she was dreaming. She’d dreamt about Gina so many times and it made sense that she was dreaming about her since she was the last person Rosa saw before shutting her eyes. 

Rosa knew she wasn’t dreaming when she heard Gina speak. She couldn’t explain it, but she just knew it was real and she had never felt happier in her life, but she was also filled with intense fear. Nothing in her life had ever felt this real. Rosa couldn’t open her eyes or react, she just tried to maintain her breathing. 

As Rosa’s mind drifted, she told herself she was going to tell Gina how she felt in the morning. 

Both in their half-asleep states, Gina and Rosa edged closer to the middle of the mattress and closer to each other. 

Rosa woke up with a subtle smile still on her lips and her arms wrapped around Gina, holding her close and almost inhaling her beautiful hair. 

“Gina,” Rosa took a breath, shaking Gina slightly to make sure she could hear. She knew from midday naps in the break room that Gina fell asleep easily, but it didn’t take much to wake her up again.

“Gina, I love you. I love you so much. The thought of me spending every day of the rest of our lives together doesn’t scare me at all, and I know this is a bit more forward than just saying ‘I love you’, but it’s how I feel. You’re the best person I’ve ever met and I’m helplessly in love with you. I’ve felt this way for years and I’ve never had the courage to tell you.” Rosa told the woman beside her, almost shaking, not with nerves but at the fact this was really happening. 

After a few moments with no response, she shook Gina again, a little harder than the first time. Rosa moved her arms to a different position around Gina and felt ice cold skin against her own. 

Rosa sat up slightly, checking Gina’s pulse with one hand and cupping her perfect face in the other. Salty tears streamed out of Rosa’s eyes, falling onto the love of her life’s pillow and hair.

“I love you more than anything else in the whole world and you never even got to find out.” Rosa managed to say aloud between heavy sobs. 

The words ‘I love you’ were Gina’s last and the sound of Rosa’s light snoring was the last sound she would ever hear. She had her last moments exactly where she wanted to be; in Rosa Diaz’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i got attacked for tweeting about this fanfic idea so i'm literally going to be bullied for this :/
> 
> let me know what you thought <3


End file.
